1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a system for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device by feeding long carrier films from continuous rolls, respectively, wherein the continuous rolls include rolls of laminates including the long carrier films and pressure-sensitive adhesive-carrying optical films each with a specific width placed on the carrier films, respectively, and by bonding the optical films, which are being peeled off or have been peeled off from the carrier films, respectively, to first and second panel surfaces of a liquid crystal panel, respectively, with the pressure-sensitive adhesive interposed therebetween so that the liquid crystal display device is obtained.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a process including feeding long carrier films from continuous rolls, respectively, wherein the continuous rolls include rolls of laminates including the long carrier films and polarizing films placed on the carrier films, respectively, peeling off the polarizing films from the carrier films, respectively, and bonding the polarizing films to first and second panel surfaces of a liquid crystal panel, respectively, to obtain a liquid crystal display device (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417).
There is also known another process including bonding a first polarizing film to a first panel surface of a liquid crystal panel, further bonding an optical member (such as an optical compensation film) onto the first polarizing film, then rotating the liquid crystal panel, and then bonding a second polarizing film to a second panel surface (JP-A No. 2009-271516).
In the processes disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417 and JP-A No. 2009-271516, the formation of a liquid crystal display device requires the crossed-Nicols relationship between the absorption axis (or transmission axis) of the first polarizing film bonded to the first panel surface and the absorption axis (or transmission axis) of the second polarizing film bonded to the second panel surface. If the first and second polarizing films each have an absorption axis in its longitudinal direction (or a transmission axis in its widthwise direction) and if the first and second polarizing films are drawn in parallel directions from their continuous rolls, the process may include bonding the first polarizing film to the first panel surface, then rotating the liquid crystal panel by 90°, and then bonding the second polarizing film to the second panel surface.